An Ocean of Blood
by Raziel104
Summary: This is what would happen if Kingdom Hearts and Evangelion had a baby. A sorrowful story of pain and anguish caused by memories of a terrible past. Can Sora, Riku, and the others help right the wrongs created on a dying world with an ocean of blood. Rated M just in case it gets to gory for people.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone. This was the fanfic I mentioned on the other fanfic I am writing. Sorry if it bothers you that most of this chapter is in 3****rd**** person. I hope you can get past that and enjoy the chapter. This fanfiction is my rendition of what I could understand from the tidbits of the Evangelion rebuild movies I could find and Neon Genesis Evangelion smashed together with Kingdom Hearts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Evangelion franchise. If I owned either they would become mind-f*cks or more serious ones.**

_**Chapter One**_

**3****rd**** Person-**

"It's smelly and gross on this world", whines an overly familiar brunette teen with big, bright blue eyes.

"Of course it is Sora. This world is sick after all", responds a taller, more muscular teen- who is also familiar- with silver hair and sea-green eyes.

The world they were in was filled with ruins of huge, high-tech cities. Everything that might of once lived was dead and rotting or in the throes of dying. Instead of water a red, blood-like fluid replaced it, flooding the land.

"Yeah, I know Riku. That's why we're here in the first place, to heal it. I just wonder how it happened and why the ocean is red."

The duo arrive at an exposed shaft that goes deep underground. 'I wonder what this was for' thought Riku. Both of them proceed by gliding down the shaft. It leads them into a huge room filled with large, wrecked hallways leading away from the area they were at. Suddenly, a strange key-like blade appears in Riku's hand, pulsating with darkness, pulling towards one of the ruined pathways.

"I think your key blade is trying to tell us something Riku", a baffled Sora states.

"Then let's follow it, it might take us to the heart of this world", replies Riku. They progress onwards.

After walking through ruined hallways and descending decimated stairwells they finally reach a gigantic cavern and stare in horrified awe at what they see. The space is filled with rotting human corpses with the same red fluid that makes up the ocean of this world as its bed. On top of it all sat a gargantuan machine-like giant with four arms, an X-shaped engraved emblem on its chest, and two wing-like protrusions coming off its back linking to two large rings, one eclipsing the other. Its entire body is encrusted in blood-red rust and its arms were impaling itself with two strange and large spears, the wounds still dripping with blood. Chains come off of the giant winding and binding shut an entryway- the giant right in front of it- like a seal. A powerful energy oozes from this large construct, obstructing their path.

"What is that thing", Sora squeaks.

"I don't know, but, whatever it's sealing away reeks of darkness. Unfortunately, we need to get through because I sense this world's heart beyond it", Riku says, "come on, let's go." Riku starts to move forward, Sora hesitantly following behind.

He speaks up, "But Riku that seal is obviously there for a reason. We don't want that creatures sacrifice to be a waste. Besides, what if something bad happens."

"It'll be alright Sora, we can handle anything, so long as we're together", Riku says, trying to reassure Sora, but, then he taunts, "Since when have you been a chicken anyways."

"I am not a chicken", Sora states defiantly, his voice ringing throughout the cavern.

"Sure you aren't." They continue moving towards the sealed entryway, but, they suddenly stop.

"You hear that, Sora?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a song." They both fall silent and listen closely, and they heard:

(This is an excerpt from the song _'The Wrath of God in All Its Fury' _that is in the 3rd Evangelion rebuild movie.)

'_So the wrath of god,_

_In all its fury, _

_Has been unlocked to welcome the death of evil,_

_And all it portrays in the eyes of the good and the just.'_

'_It shall be known,_

_That when the threat to mankind has been laid down to the lord,_

_A scepter of fire shall be driven through all its perpetrators.'_

"That's quite the ominous song, don't you think, Riku?"

"Maybe we should ask King Mickey about this before we do anything."

**Unknown Point of View-**

I, my sister, and a friend have been here for a very long time, letting our hearts sing together in downcast, melodious song. Our solace together is disturbed by two newcomers. They seem to be teenagers, like us, a brunette and a silverette. The two of them are discussing something as they approach closer. The brunette suddenly yells so loud it reverberates throughout the cavern we are in. Then, they stop. I suppose the two noticed our singing.

The silverette seems uncertain and when the brunette notices he starts to chastise and taunt him. The young boy walks forward brandishing a strange key-shaped blade that was summoned in a flash of light. He lifts it up to point at us and I feel a pulsating energy from it. Is he… is he trying to break the seal? No, he mustn't or the demonic creature we have been holding back will be released. I must stop him… I want to… but… I can't. All of my power is in this seal. I just have to hope for the best, hope he can't undo the seal.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, I'll send virtual cookies to anyone that does [::]. Anyone guess whose POV it is at the end. If you guess correctly you win ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. *voice dripping with sarcasm) Isn't that the best prize ever? I have to go to bed so I can wake up early and do my chores tomorrow. Goodnight and don't let the malicious nightmares bite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Unfortunately it's short due to my time restrictions because of (Bummer, right?)**

**Chaos- Thanks for the positive review. It gave me the motivation to force in time for this. Your guess on the mystery POV was close, but, it's Kaworu not Shinji. He is mentioned as the 'friend'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either **_**Evangelion**_** or **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, as I said before: MIND-F**K!**

**Chapter 4**

**3****rd**** Person-**

**(Cue Evangelion 3.0 OST- Out of the Dark)**

Sora's keyblade hummed as energy gravitated towards its tip, growing steadily brighter. Riku looked as though he were about to say something when Sora released the energy in the form of a bright beam of light at the seal. As it hits a horrendous symphony of screaming starts up, emanating from the large being that was a part of the seal. The entire cavern began to tremble as the chains snapped and broke apart, falling to the floor heavily. The giant robotic humanoid started glowing brightly as it began to move, still screaming. Although, now it was possible to distinguish four voices: two males, a female, and something monstrous. Suddenly as the last of the seal breaks a surge of darkness begins to flow outwards from the formerly sealed entryway. The mechanical giant falls forward onto its knees, bracing itself with its hands. **(Musical cue ends)**

**Riku's Point of View-**

The scent of darkness rushes through my nose, making me feel nauseated. It doesn't really help that the room trembles every time that giant 'thing' moves. Sora looks as though he's in shock. I don't really blame him, that 'thing' is really weird. The darkness is growing stronger; we need to get moving to heal this world's heart.

"Sora, we should hurry up and finish the mission before whatever that darkness belongs to finds us", I say.

"_It's too late_", rings out a male teenage voice.

"_What do we do when 'it' comes_", another male teenage voice says, although, it sounds a lot more nervous.

"_We fight; it's our duty to protect this world from further harm. It is our home after all_", a female teenage voice says.

Sora speaks timidly,"Who's there?"

"Oh, us? We're over here", says the first male's voice while the 'thing' waves one of its massive hands at us.

I blurt out disbelievingly, "You're that 'thing'!?" As I say that the darkness suddenly increases in intensity, almost causing me to fall over from a wave of nausea.

"_We'll explain later, right now we're all in danger_", the female voice states calmly.

"_Don't worry, we'll do our best to keep both of you safe_", the second boy says determinedly.

**(Cue Evangelion 3.0 OST- Gods Message)**

"Who says w-!" Suddenly, a creature cloaked in darkness rushes out from the now unblocked entryway cutting me off as I freeze in terrified shock while Sora looks on in awe. The creature comes into clear sight as its wings burst its shadowy veil, revealing itself. It's completely white- humanoid in appearance- with short hair ending below its ears like me and it has eight wings awkwardly placed on its body. Its two crimson eyes are sunken in with harsh shadowing around them.

"What is that thing", Sora shrieks.

"Lilith", the female voice yells out as the -newly dubbed- Lilith charges the colossus. A powerful barrier (AT Field to all you fellow Eva nerds) blocks and repels Lilith as the giant pulls the twin spears (Again to all you Eva nerds, the lances of Longinus) out of itself and brandishes them as its own weapons.

**Me: Well, I hoped you liked my new chapter. As always constructive criticism, new ideas, and compliments are always gratefully welcomed. I don't even care if you flamers flame me through the review button, it's all welcome just know that if you flame don't expect a reply. Now all that's done, time for some relaxation before dealing with demons of schoolwork and maliciously evil masterminds known as the school staff again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lilith vs the Giant part 1

**Me: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I have no idea if this chapter is any good or not, I made it on the fly and its part of my first legitimate fight scene. Please be nice. I don't feel the need for a disclaimer since you probably read the previous chapters fully. You **_**did **_**read them, right?**

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Person****-**

**(Cue Return to Ash- Evangelion 3.0 OST)**

The giant repositions itself into a stronger fighting stance; holding a spear on either side of itself. Lilith brings its arm up-charged with darkness- and brings it down to slash the great being. Two large disks detach themselves from the colossus' back; one stopping to float in front of it creating a shield, the other going a little more forwards-in front of the other- creating a barrier like the first, but, inverts it creating a high pressure blast that knocks Lilith a good thousand yards back. The blast reverberates throughout the cavern displacing many of the corpses on the floor and causing boulders to dislodge themselves from the ceiling and fall to the ground with loud crashing sounds. Sora and Riku are struggling to stay on their feet while dodging the boulders to avoid being crushed.

The four armed giant then throws its right spear at Lilith. The spear glows bright red and goes right through Lilith's abdomen, the bottom half now completely severed from the top. Lilith's eyes glow brightly as its teeth become more prominent and jagged as it lunges forward, destroying the offending barrier with one swipe of its arm and sinks its teeth into the giant's shoulder. It gets slammed against a cavern wall, causing many stalagmites to fall from the ceiling as the great being howls out in pain along with the teenage voices that originate from it, while, Lilith continues tearing at the shoulder causing blood to cascade down Lilith and the pained giant's body. Sora and Riku can only look on from afar in horror and fear of what is happening before them.

**(Musical cue ends)**

**Me: So, I hope my fight tid bit didn't completely suck. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thankfully I only have about three weeks of school left till summer break, so, hopefully I'll be able to update more quickly soon. Although, I will be cramming for Japanese so I can skip a year. Thank you for being patient thus far. This is probably one of my shortest updates/works besides my KH poem.-_- Oh well, until the next time. Ja' ne.**


	4. Chapter 4 Title is too long and I'm Lazy

**Me: Hey guys like usual I'm late in updating. I'm really sorry about that, but, school is coming to a close as finals approach. Only a couple more weeks till summer vacation, although, that means I won't be able to update until then because of the insane amount of homework and studying I'll be doing (not that I really study very much :). ) Anyways, onto the insane plot of my fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lilith vs. the Giant part 2 and an Unexpected Beginning**

_**Third Person-**_

**(Cue 'The Final Decision We All Must Take' – Evangelion 2.0 OST)**

Sora and Riku watch from afar, mortified by the sight of Lilith tearing apart the shoulder of the giant being that was trying to protect them. Sora, relising the giant was losing the battle, suddenly cries out, "Don't give up. 'Even in the darkest darkness there will always be a light that will never go out!'(**Hee hee. Mickey and Sora alike love these kind of lines**) Even when it seems like you'll lose, believe in yourselves and the bonds you've made with others, and then, you'll find the strength to win and move onwards!"

The giant's eyes suddenly glow red- like Lilith's do- as it begins to growl and then roar. Its right arm comes up and its hand closes around Lilith's throat and the left soon follows suit. As the giant squeezes harder Lilith stops biting into the great being's shoulder as it trembles from the force of the strangle hold. Suddenly, the giant's left hand reaches up and grabs hold of Lilith's hair and starts to pull violently. Slowly Lilith's head is torn right off of its shoulders, the blood rolls in humongous rivulets down Lilith's shoulders and torso as well as the giant's arm. The giant drops Lilith's torso and then throws its head high in the air. Its eyes shine intensely with gathering energy and then the bright energy is released in beams that disintegrate Lilith's head. After the head the other parts expel darkness then explode into large quantities of blood that rush to join the large lake at the bottom of the cavern.

The giant's eyes return to glowing white instead of red as it stumbles and then falls to its knees. The glowing of its eyes disappear as black voids replace them and three long, tube-like pods partially eject themselves from the great being's back as Sora and Riku watch on in shock and awe. They open and the first boy's voice greets them, "Don't tell me, you thought we were Eva Unit 13."

**(Musical cue ends)**

**Me: This looked quite a bit longer on paper. -_- Oh, well to bad. There is a poll on my profile page to aid in my choosing of who the girl that was in the Evangelion with the other two boys will be. I'm assuming everybody or almost everybody already knows who the boys are. All reviews are appreciated and don't forget to vote on my poll. Thank you to all you awesome people who have read this. **


	5. Chapter 5- A Proper Meeting

**Me: Hey guys, it's been a while. School literally ended yesterday, meaning, I'm finally free. Well, almost. I still have to study for next year. Anyways, I happily present my next chapter that is also short. Sorry about that, but, since school's out I'll hopefully be able to write more.**

**Chapter 5- A Proper Meeting**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person-**_

As the giant knelt three pods partially ejected themselves from its back. They opened and three teens emerged, one a boy with white hair and crimson eyes spoke.

"Don't tell me, you thought we _were_ Eva Unit 13."

While Riku looked like someone threw a barrel of monster fish at him, Sora asks incredulously, "Eva unit 13?"

"Yes. Eva is short for Evangelion and its unit 13 because there are other units", a blue haired girl with crimson eyes like the first reports monotonously. A male brunette with navy eyes so dark they almost looked black took his turn to speak, "We originally all piloted our own Evas."

Riku finally brought back to reality asks, "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of us, my name is Kaworu Nagisa, but, you can just call me Kaworu", says the white haired boy.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, just Shinji is okay though", the brunette replies anxiously and the girl simply states, "Rei Ayanami."

"Well, I'm Sora, and this is Riku", Sora says enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is an Evangelion", asks Riku.

_The trio did their best to inform Sora and Riku on what an Evangelion is and how their world works, but, ended up telling the majority of their lives in the process. Sora and Riku reciprocated by telling their own story._

**(Yeah, I know I didn't really explain it, but, it's a really long explanation and I don't want to write all of that in here. I might write an explanatory fan fiction later named something along the lines of 'Evangelion for Dummies', okay. So, please don't be mad.)**

Shinji says, "Wait, so you guys fight against monsters of darkness with giant magical keys called keyblades?"

Sora responds, "Yes."

"And you fight to protect the light from people like Maleficent, Xehanort, Xemnas, etc."

"Pretty much."

"That's, … strange."

"But you guys fighting with giant biomechanical _things_, that may or may not have hearts of their own, against giant extraterrestrial monsters isn't", Riku states sarcastically.

"Well, … when you put it that way", Shinji stutters embarrassedly.

"As much as we like talking with you, shouldn't you be finishing your mission", asks Kaworu.

Sora says, "Oh yeah. We still need to do that, huh."

**Me: Now that's the end of the fifth chapter. This is now my longest fan fiction chapter wise. Not so sure about word count though. Please review and share your opinions on this so I can make it a better story for everyone to enjoy. And positive support is always welcome too. As always I am thankful to those that have reviewed: **_**Mattman324.**_


	6. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**Unfortunately I will not be allowed internet access after I have finished recovering from surgery because the last time I used the laptop(that belongs to my mother) I have been using for my Fanfiction account it got attacked by an FBI fraud virus that locked down my computer and removed many essential files for my computer. So unfortunately I will not be updating until I get my own desktop which may take a few years of saving up money since I don't have a job. I wish you all well. Until whenever I get a new computer.**


	7. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**Vanitas****: Attention fools, **_listen_ or **regret it **_**later**_**.**

**Me****: **Thank you Vanitas. Everyone, I have heard that SOPA is back to try and take away internet freedom.

Meaning, if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or- cue dramatic gasp- fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sites(take the spaces out for web addresses) or any other ones on the internet to find out more.

www. Huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming – felony_n_3720479 . html

www. Youtube watch? V=1fTt4k4Cae4

www. Washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa – died – in – 2012 – but – obama – administration – wants – to – revive – part – of – it/

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1 'A Pain in the Ass'

**Me: Hey guys, it's been far too long since I last updated. Since chapter six is taking so long to be finished and it's already longer than anything I've ever posted, I'm going to put it up now and post the second part when it's finished. I hope you all enjoy it, and as always, reviews are welcome. Misato do the disclaimer since we haven't it in a while.**

**Misato: Okay, fine. Raziel104 does not own **_**'Evangelion'**_** or **_**'Kingdom Hearts'**_** in any format whatsoever. Can I have my case of beer back now?**

**Me: Of course you can't. You're completely unpredictable when you're drunk.**

**Chapter 6-**

**Into the Heart of Things Part 1- A Pain in the Ass**

Sora's Point of View:

Shinji, Kaworu, and Rei are really nice people. Though, their lives have been a whole lot more strenuous then mine or Riku's. Rei seems to be extremely antisocial, while, Shinji is introverted and seems traumatized. I wonder if there is a way for me to help them open up a little.

"Sora, pay attention we're almost there", says Riku.

My head jerks up as I'm torn out of my thoughts.

"Right, sorry"

Riku just gives me as smile as a reply. The narrow walkway we were walking through opens up into an enormous canyon. Within it lies a great expanse of blood-red water that is common in this world. Lying in the water is what appears to be many wrecked battleships, one of which looks almost like a giant mutated whale.

"H-hey guys", a familiar voice stutters nervously.

"Shinji, what're you doing here", Riku asks, a surprised look on his face. Shinji looks like he's about to have a panic attack, the poor guy, when he says, "I remembered about the wrecked battleships in here and Kaworu suggested I come and help you through them since I know the most about them."

"Oh, we could use help with _that_", I say, then I try to help make Shinji feel welcome by saying, "Thanks for thinking about us; we could use another pair of eyes and hands."

"Huh, really? T-thanks I guess?"

Shinji is not as stiff anymore so I'm going to guess that got him to relax a bit. We continue walking, but, we stop at the water's edge. "How do we get across", I ask.

Shinji responds, "Like this." He steps onto the water's surface as energy pulses down his body, through his foot, and into the water causing a faint ripple. He walks farther away from the shore then stops and turns to face Riku and me.

"How'd you do that", I ask.

"I used my A.T. Field**[1]**. Everyone has one, although, most people think only Angels and Evangelions have them. I can teach you how to manipulate you're A.T. Field if you don't know how."

"We've never heard of A.T. Fields until today and I think we need to learn if we're going to cross to the wrecked ships", says Riku, logical like usual, "besides, I doubt you could carry us across anyways."

"Alright then. First, you need to understand that A.T. Fields are the barrier to our minds, or heart as you call it. It's a threshold of which nothing harmful or unwanted can cross, unless the A.T. Field is too weak to keep it out. It is also essentially what makes us separate beings since we would all merge if we so much as touched without it. If you focus around your heart you will feel a barrier that surrounds it. Sometimes, if you pay close enough attention to it you will see layers, meaning, that you have more than one part to your A.T. Field, thus making it safer to use. Not everyone has more than one. Do you see it?"

I speak my thoughts, "I can, but, it's all fuzzy."

"Then concentrate; don't let anything distract you."

That's easier said than done. I can hear Shinji and Riku talking, although, I don't pay them any attention. A sudden silence envelopes me in its empty embrace as I finally see the A.T. Field around my heart clearly. He was right; all I needed to do was focus a little more.

**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak(I think you get the idea)**

Riku's Point of View:

I watch Sora as we listen to Shinji. I don't think anyone couldn't not with that mock serious expression on his face. Even I-male as I am- think it's cute. Shinji asks us if we can see our A.T. Field. I can see mine very clearly.

"I can, but, it's all fuzzy", Sora whines with a pout drawn out across his face. Damn him and his cute face to hell, figuratively of course.

Shinji replies, "Then concentrate; don't let anything distract you."

This is going to take a while. Sora could never do anything that required his full attention for more than a minute or so. He would just get distracted or fall asleep. As Shinji and I watch Sora I decide to strike up a conversation.

"You do realize this is going to take forever, right? Sora has an attention span that's shorter than a squirrel's."

"Everyone is different. Can you see you're A.T. Field?"

"Clearly, I have about 20 layers. What about you?"

"I have about 70, yours is decent though"

'How encouraging', I think.

"So, how exactly do you walk on water?"

"Saa**[2]**, A.T. Fields are normally pretty malleable. You start by expanding layer, then you move it to your feet and spread it across the surface of the water. This stabilizes the surface, making it as solid as a rock."

"Ah, I see. What are you listening to", I ask as I notice him using a SDATT player thinking, 'I didn't see him pull it out.'

"Oh, I'm listening to 'Kyujuukyu Paasento' by BOWL**[3]**. You want to listen too", He asks while offering one of his ear-buds.

I accept, "Sure."

Shinji restarts the song out of courtesy. Then the lyrics start playing:

'_Kagi wa kaketa heya bocchi de kimi ga naitteta._

_Utsumuku sono me ni kinou bakari utsu shitemo suzume yashinai sa._

_Asa ni nattara, mukae ni yuku yo… Minna onaji sa, yowai kedo._

_Soko ni kabe nante hontou wa nain da, kimi ga kanjiteru hodo._

_Ikigurushii nara, kakuretecha dame da to shitteru kuse ni sa._

_Asa ni nattara, mukae ni yuku yo kimi wo…_

_Kyujuukyu paasento wakaranai kara, asu wo tashikame ni yukou.'_

"That was nice, what's the next song?"

"'The Promised Land'**[4]**"

The lyrics promptly start:

'_Cur in gremio haeremus.'_

_(Why do we cling together?)_

'_Cur poenam cardi parvo damus.'_

_(Why do we give punishment to lesser hearts?)_

'_Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit.'_

_(The stars did not forgive us, did not forgive us.)_

'_Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit'_

'_Venarum pulus in terram fluens.'_

_(The throbbing pulse flows through the earth.)_

'_Parvus, parvus pulus.'_

_(A tiny pulse.)_

'_Cor mortem ducens.'_

_(A heart drawn to death.)_

'_Vita mollis in stellam redeunt.'_

_(A gentle life returns to the stars.)_

'_Animam sacrificare necesse est?_

_(Must souls be sacrificed.)_

'_Cur in gremio haeremus.'_

'_Cur veninam petimus.'_

_(Why do we beg for forgiveness.)_

'_In terram fatali?'_

_(In the Promised Land?)_

"Well that was solemn. It made my heart feel a pang of sorrow."

"It does that to me as well."

Shinji turns off his player as Sora shouts, "I got it!"

"Why don't you work on water walking while I give Sora instruction", says Shinji.

As I walk to the water's edge I hear Shinji giving Sora the same instructions as he gave me. "Expand my A.T. Field and focus it into my feet then out as I touch the water. This shouldn't be too hard.' *_SPLASH!_*

**LINEBREAK**

_With Kaworu and Rei_

Third Person:

Kaworu and Rei are making rockmen out of the fallen boulders and stalagmites from the previous battle when they hear a loud splash. Wondering whether he was going insane or not Kaworu asks, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes."

Relieved he then wonders aloud, "I wonder what happened."

**LINEBREAK**

_Back to Sora, Riku, and Shinji_

Shinji's Point of View:

*_SPLASH!_* 'He stepped out before his A.T. Field was properly set', I think, scowling while Sora is howling with laughter. Riku gets up out of the water stained bright crimson glaring at Sora; if a look could kill, it would be his glare. I then think, 'Maybe I should've told him more about stabilizing his A.T. Field.' Riku starts to chase Sora around the rocky outcropping we're at, Sora still laughing so hard he can barely run.

_Time Skip of Unknown Proportion_

After a while (aka forever), both Riku and Sora can walk on water. We are currently walking towards the crash site of the _Wunder _and its fleet of battleships. I remember when Rei came to save me when Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi had me quite literally imprisoned claiming it was to protect me, they even put a collar on me that would kill me at the flip of a switch! Suddenly, we hear the screech of metal reverberate throughout the canyon.

**(Cue Evangelion 3.0 OST- It Will Mean Victory)**

One of the many battleships is overturned, causing huge waves in the water pushing the others outward making it difficult to stay on the water's surface. From underneath the overturned ship a giant white monster with luminescent green stripes running down its blade-like arms and legs as well as its back down its tapering tail rises to the surface of the water on its feet.

"What is that", Sora yells.

I respond solemnly, "It's an Angel."

Sora and Riku finally notice it has a core, the red sphere embedded in its chest.

"As I've said before, you have to rupture its core to eliminate an Angel."

The now confirmed Angel lunged towards them, swiping around its arms. As they jump over the sweeping blades Riku asks, "But why now of all times?!"  
"I think it might have to do with the fact my original Eva, unit 01, lies in _Wunder _deactivated; also unit 02 and unit 10 are also lying around nearby deactivated as well."

A tail lashes out at Sora and me as we block with keyblade and A.T. Field.

"Let's end this as quickly as possible", shouts Sora. "Firaga!" A large cluster of fire shoots at the Angel only to be blocked by a single layer A.T. Field.

"It blocked using an A.T. Field like Shinji does", notes Riku.

"I know, I can easily destroy its A.T. Field, but, killing it is an entirely different matter for me. I don't have enough physical strength to kill anything as gargantuan as an Angel without an Eva."

"So, how do we beat it", asks Sora as he dodges another flick of the Angel's tail.

"I would suggest losing it and getting back to the others so we can use Eva unit 13 to get rid of it."

"Sounds like a plan", says Riku as they continue to dodge the attacks from the Angel. Every time they try to get away the Angel would move to intercept them, cutting off all possible lanes of escape.

"It's no use, we can't get away. What do we do now", yells Sora.

I reply, "Do our best to take it out … or die trying."

"Lovely", Riku monotonously states.

I lunge towards the center of the Angel's body, landing on its A.T. Field, placing my A.T. Field covered hands on it and pressing to find a place to grip. I find purchase and I pull, using my A.T. Field to weaken and hold the Angel's, and rip it in half causing it to dissipate creating an opening for attack.

Sora shouts out, "Triple Firaga!" I jump out of the way as a large cluster of three huge fireballs speed towards the Angel's core. It hits dead on and the flames swirl viciously around its body as smoke obscures our vision. The smoke is suddenly dispersed as the Angel sweeps its arms around in a twirling manner, its body regenerating where scorch marks used to be.

"It… it regenerates, that's cheating", Sora exclaims while Riku face palms at his comment.

"It's not cheating… that's why we go for the cor-ahhh", I cry out as I dodge a battleship that was thrown my way. As it hits the water the nose of the ship gets caught on something in the water causing it to flip over. Suddenly, lights start lashing in the water as a deep groan can be heard. The Angel pauses, watching perplexed as the battleship is lifted upwards revealing… ni-goki** [5]**!? Ni-goki looks at the angel and promptly throws the battleship back at it and a familiar mocking voice is heard, "Baka-Shinji, what the HELL are _you doing_! And what's with those two idiots, are they your new friends?"

"Asuka!?"

Me: Don't you just love it when I cut off in the middle of a battle (said in a completely sarcastic tone). Unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next part I'm going to subtitle '_Heated Confrontations_' where the battle is continued. Hopefully it won't take multiple months this time 'round. Well, reviews are appreciated and Ja' ne.

Numbers Index-

[1]- A.T. Field stands for _absolute terror field_ and is used and/or referenced in pretty much every Eva episode and movie.

[2]- It means _well… _in Japanese. Just FYI, I'm going to be slowly introducing more Japanese terms into my fanfic as go along.

[3]- Translates out to '_99%_' and is a song by the artist BOWL and is used as an opening theme song in the late second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in Japan. Unfortunately, I don't have a translation for it.

[4]- Yes, it is a song from the '_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_' and thankfully I had the translation for this song.

[5]- ni-goki means _unit 02 _ in Japanese.


End file.
